


Love You From the Stars and Back

by Female_AlphaBlue



Category: ASTRO (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Female_AlphaBlue/pseuds/Female_AlphaBlue
Summary: Kpop fluffy fanfictionEnough to make you realize that even fake stories have a better relationship than you 😇I’m taking request for-BTS-Got7-Astro-EXO-Seventeen-Stray Kids-TXTJust so you know I won’t have Taehyung, Felix, and Moonbin be a sub cause they aren’t. Those three are all doms! Fight me if you want! But verbal not physical, I don’t fight.





	1. Introduction

This is a oneshot with kpop boy groups.

It’s a boy x boy! When sending me a request please no x reader or x female.

I like to write fluffy things so I’m not much into smut but I don’t mind adding kinks or fetishes into these. What’s the difference between the two anyways.

Warning! ⚠️ these oneshots will include  
-pet names  
-praises  
-little space  
-cuddles  
-a bit of angst  
-kinks  
-omegaverse  
-preheat + heat  
-a ton of fluff and maybe very fluffy smut

Don’t like these?

Well I suggest you leave

I hope you enjoy these 😊 


	2. Overworked | Vkook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook overworked himself during their performance. Luckily his hyungie is there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration from BTS Burn The Stage.

“The concerts over! Move! Lay him down! Someone get towels!”

After the concert was over, Jungkook was immediately lead to their room and taken care of.

“Are you ok?” Jin asked worriedly. Everyone was worried. This was their maknae suffering, overworking. They all looked at him, watching staff members run in and out of the room with supplies and others fanning him.

“Jungkook do you want us to leave?” Their leader asked which he replied with a yes. Everyone left to give him some room except Jimin who stayed.

“Take off his socks.” Said a staff member.

“He said he’s fine but I think we should take off his socks!” He repeated. The others did as they were asked and tried to take off Jungkooks socks. Key word: tried.

Jungkook kept whining. “Don’t!”

They didn’t listen and tried to take them off again. “No don’t!” He whined.

“Your socks are your pride?” The staff member joked which resulted in a fit of giggles from Jungkook and jimin.

They continued to fan him and cool him down until he was finally cooled down a bit. “Thank you everyone!” They all walked to the other room where the rest of the members were waiting.

Jungkook saw Taehyung next to the room instead of in the other room. When the others were told to leave the room, he didn’t. He was too worried so he waited for Jungkook.

All the members tried to lighten his mood.

“Ah Jungkook was so professional today! He was like this before he went up for ‘Wings’,” Jin imitated Jungkook, “and then,” he started clapping and being energetic. The whole room was laughing from the oldest.

~~~~~~~~~~

They were all in the van, halfway back to the dorm. Taehyung and Jungkook were sitting in the back while their hyungs were all in the front, asleep. Jungkook didn’t like the silence between him and Taehyung. “Hyung...” he whispered softly.

Taehyung heard. He was worried and sort of mad at Jungkook for not taking care of himself properly even though he knows he shouldn’t be, but he wasn’t going to ignore him. “Hm?” He hummed in acknowledgment.

“Are you mad at me?” He asked.

“Of course not.”

“Then why are you ignoring me? You haven’t talked to me at all when we were there. I... *sniff* I thought you hated me.” Taehyung was taken back. Was he really neglecting his little bunny.

He watched as Jungkook wiped away his tears with wide eyes. He took a deep breath. “I’m sorry bunny. I’m such a bad person for neglecting you. I’m sorry.” He said softly.

He pulled him onto his lap. Jungkooks breathing hitched. “When we get home today, how about I make it up to you. Hm? Would you like that?”

Jungkook leaned into his chest, feeling the warm arms around him, securing him. “Yes please.” He whispered.

Taehyung cooed. “Aw, such a good boy. Using please. My good bunny.”

“Mm. ‘m your good bunny.” Jungkook mumbled.

“You’re my good bunny.” Taehyung repeated.

“Love you so much hyungie.” Jungkook was dozing off.

Taehyung chuckled. “I love you too bunny. Now go to sleep. Hyungie will take care of you.”

With that Jungkook fell asleep. 


	3. You did good | Jaenior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung has worked hard. Jaebum is here to make sure he knows.

It’s hard being in an idol group.

It’s even harder being the mom of an idol group. Having to take care of your members all the time.

“Yugyeom stop running around!”

“Bambam you’re taking too long! We’re gonna be late!”

“Youngjae sweetheart, what do you want to eat?”

“Jackson! Put your shirt on!”

“Jaebumie~~”

“Hyung let’s go eat.”

After a day of making sure these idiots get things done, they finally have a break. JYP finally gave them a 2 week break to do what they want. Everyone was making plans to go out and visit, Jinyoung on the other hand is happy with staying home and relaxing.

On the morning of their first day, Jinyoung saw BamBam and Yugyeom with their bags.

“Hyung the 97 liners are having a sleep over. We’re gonna go too. They’re also on their breaks so we’re gonna be gone for possibly the whole 2 weeks. We’ll be sure to text you everyday.”

“Alright. Be safe and don’t do anything bad that will get you in trouble.”

“We won’t! Bye Hyung!”

They walked out the door without a care in the world.

“Oh was that Yugyeom and BamBam?”

“Yeah.”

“Jinyoungie. We’re going to hang out at Bangtans dorm for a while.”

“All three of you?” He looked at them suspiciously.

“Yep.”

“Ok but don’t bother them too much.” He said when seeing the sparkle in Jackson’s eyes.

“We won’t. Bye!” The waved and leaved.

Finally, some peace and quiet. Jinyoung walked to the couch and just laid back and relaxed. He felt a peck on his lips and opened his eyes. “Good morning sweetheart.”

It was Jaebum. “Morning.”

“Where are the others?” He went around the couch and sat down next to him.

“Gyeomie and BamBam is sleeping over with their 97 friends. Jackson, Mark, and Youngjae is sleeping over at Bangtans dorm.”

“Hm. For how long?”

“Possibly the whole break.” He answered.

“So we’re all alone this week.”

“Mm. . . Jaebumie.”

“Yeah?”

“Nothing. Just wanna cuddle for a while.”

Jaebum chuckled. He pulled his head towards his chest. “Go ahead, you deserve this break, you’ve worked hard. Harder than everyone. Not just practicing for our comeback but also taking care of us all. Making sure we’re well fed, we’re being respectful. You’ve done a lot for us Jinyoungie. Got7 wouldn’t be the same without you.”

He looked down at Jinyoung who was fast asleep and smiled. “You’ve worked hard.”


	4. First Date | Jeonghan x Taehyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan is nervous for their date. Taehyung just love teasing him.

_Last Night_

_Tae💜: Hey Hannie_

_Me: Hey Tae, what’s up?_

__Tae💜: When are you available?_ _

__Me: I’m free tomorrow._ _

__Me: Why?_ _

___Tae💜: Perfect. I’ll come get you at 11_ _ _

____Tae💜: Dress up for me_ _ _ _

____~~~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _

____Jeonghan’s POV_ _ _ _

I woke up extra early today. What should I wear? What does he mean by dress up? 

“Jeonghan what’s wrong?” The door opened suddenly. Seungcheol and Joshua. Thank goodness.

“Help me!” They all hurried into the room and shut the door.

“What’s the problem?” 

“I don’t know what to wear? And I have,” I looked at the time, “2 hours til he comes.”

“Is it a date? Ok is it a formal date? Casual?” They asked.

“I don’t know! All he said was this!” I showed them his last message.

“Dress up for me.” They mumbled before smiling.

“Oh it’s Taehyung huh. I think I might have an idea for what he wants you to wear. Go get some breakfast and take a shower. We’ll take care of your clothes and makeup.” I had no idea what they were gonna do but just did as they said. I went and had some breakfast and took a warm shower. When I got back to the room, they already had an outfit on my bed.

“Get changed! Hurry up so we can do your make up.”

I looked at the clothes in front of me. It was black leather pants. An black over sized button up shirt with white dots and a black choker that could be mistakened as a dog leash.

“Are you sure this is what he meant by dress up?” I asked.

“Of course. Now hurry up. Times running out and we still have makeup.” I changed and they did my makeup.

They finished with 10 minutes to spare. “Oh gosh I’m nervous.”

“Don’t worry. It’s Taehyung we’re talking about. You’ll be fine.” They reassured. 

I did manage to calm down a bit til, “Hyung! Taehyung is here!”

They pulled me to the living room where Taehyung was. It wasn’t even a second later until I realized I was standing in front of him. I could see his eyes checking me out then stopping at my eyes. “So pretty.” He whispered.

“How does he look Tae?”

“Did you guys dress him up?” He asked. I looked at them begging them not to answer. But of course they didn’t listen.

“Yep. You should have seen him, he was just freaking out. You should have been more specific with what you wanted him to wear.” They all laughed. My face was just turning red.

“Maybe next time.” He looked at me and held his hands out. 

“You ready for our date?” I just nodded. I couldn’t say anything with these idiots whistling behind us.

~~~~~~~~~~

“So where are we going?” I asked.

“It’s a surprise.” I didn’t think too much about it. 

“Wait you can drive?” 

“I recently got my license so I wanted to take you out.”

We arrived in a few minutes. “An arcade?” 

“Yep. Here’s your mask.”

“Ah thanks.” We got out of the car and he immediately pulled me inside.

“Let’s go puppy.” 

“I am not a puppy.” I whined. He looked at me and giggled.

“This looks like a leash though. And you also look so cute. Like a little puppy.” This made me pout. I knew I shouldn’t have worn the choker. 

“Come on let’s go play.” And so we did. Time flies when you’re having fun. It sure does. We’ve been here for probably almost a few hours now. It felt like minutes. 

“Jeonghannie the days almost over. I want to take you somewhere special.”

We got into his car and he immediately drove off. The drive was a bit long. I was getting hungry. 

“I’m sorry Hannie, we’re almost there.” And we were. 

“Follow me!” He said after getting out of the car and getting a basket from the back seat. I followed him through the trees. This place was full of trees and rivers. How does he find his way around here?

“TaeTae wait.” It was dark and hard to see him. I was reaching out for him since I couldn’t see him well. 

He held my hands. “I’m here. We’re almost to my favorite place.” He stopped suddenly and I knocked into him. 

“Huh?”

“Close your eyes Hannie. Keep them closed until I tell you to open them.” 

“Ok.” He pulled me slowly and carefully and let go of my hands. 

“Wait a minute lemme set things up real quick.” I heard shuffling and maybe some twigs snapping before I felt his hands on mine again. He pulled me down to sit. 

“Open them.” He whispered. I opened my eyes and what I saw was amazing. The view was so beautiful. The sun was going down so the stars were coming out filling the black, blue, orange, and yellow colors of the sky. 

“It’s beautiful.” I whispered. 

“Not as beautiful as you.” He whispered back. I blushed at his comment. Good thing he can’t see it. 

“Let’s eat. I hope you like these.” I looked at the foods he brought and smiled. We ate everything in a matter of 20 minutes and lemme tell ya, there was a lot. I laid back on his chest. Both of us watching the stars and the view. Enjoying each other’s presence.

“I had fun today.” I said suddenly.

“Yeah me too. Let’s do this again sometimes.” I yawned. Getting tired from our “date” today.

“Are you tired? Why don’t you go to sleep.” He said brushing his hand through my hair.

“I wanted to spend more time with you.” I whined.

“We can do that anytime you want. But go to sleep. Today was a long day.” I didn’t want to but I ended up falling asleep before I could even realize my eyes growing heavy.

~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up on my bed. Was it just a dream? It felt too real for it to be a dream. I checked my messages. 

_Tae💜: I had fun. Let’s do this again sometimes_

It wasn’t a dream. We actually went on a date.

“Hey Jeonghan. You look good.” Seongcheol teased.

“How did I get home?” I asked.

“Well when you guys came home, he was carrying you princess style and you were fast asleep. He carried you to your bed and gave you a peck. We might or might not have been eavesdropping when he did that.” My face flushed red.

“Was that it?” I asked.

“Nope. You kept hugging him and he had to call us in to help him get out of your grasp. Seungkwan took a video of us trying to pry your hands apart haha.” I grabbed my phone.

_Me: I did too. I’m sorry I must have caused a lot of trouble for you falling asleep before we got home._

I received a message immediately.

_Tae💜: It’s ok. It was cute. I got a picture of you asleep. Looked just like a puppy._

_Me: You weirdo_

_Tae💜: You’re weirdo._

I smiled. He’s my weirdo.


	5. Headspace | Binwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eunwoo finished filming his drama and decided to go into his headspace while the other members were at dance practice. Moonbin happened to go home before the rest at the same time.

“*Sigh* Finally, the others won’t be home til 10. I have the whole dorm to myself.” I whispered to myself. I unlocked the door to our dorm and headed straight for moonbin and my shared bedroom. I’ve been so stressed over the past few weeks finishing up a drama. I haven’t been able to cope with the stress for over a month now but now I finally have a chance.

I dug through the room to find the box I hid all my toys in. After a while of searching for it underneath all the clothes piled on top of it, I found it.

Everyone has a way to cope with stress. Be it drawing, singing, “playing” with “toys”. I like to go into a... mindset. A headspace. I like to go into a headspace called little space. If you don’t know what it is, it’s basically when someone goes into a childlike mindset to cope with their stress. When I’m in that headspace, I’m usually about 5-8 years old. If too stressed, maybe even younger. But that barely happens. . . I know how to take care of myself.

Well anyways, you can cope with stress a lot of ways. None of them are weird. Actually they’re pretty normal. I’m just shy to tell it to the others. So they don’t know about this.

I took out my only teddy bear. It’s the only one I have because I’m.. let’s say shy to go shopping for them. That’s why I don’t have a pacifier either.

I grabbed the teddy bear and got onto my bed. Played some Doc McStuffins on my iPad and slowly let myself get into the right headspace.

~~~~~~~~~~

Moonbins POV

“Bin, we’re gonna go eat out, you coming?”

“No, I’ll head home first. Don’t want Minnie hyung to be alone. Bring us something back ok.”

“Alright! We probably won’t be home til later in the night though.”

“Ok. Bye guys!”

“Bye see you at the dorm.”

I walked back to the dorm. More like run back. It was dark and I didn’t want to stay out here for long.

I opened the door and called out for Eunwoo hyung but there was no answer. I tried again and still no answer. I just walked to my room. Maybe he’s already back. Walking down the hall, I saw light coming from our shared room. Yep he’s back. I was just about to open the door til I heard giggling and... what is that? Sounds like Doc McStuffins.

I opened the door slowly and as quietly as I could. Hyung was on the bed holding onto a stuffed animal and sucking on his own thumb while watching a kids show.

“Hyung?” I called out.

He looked back scared and tears filling his eyes to the brim. Holding tightly onto his teddy bear and face flushed. He looks so cute like this.

“M-moonbin. You-you’re back early.” He stuttered.

“Yeah. . . Hyung what are you doing?” I didn’t mean for that to come out harsh. I was just asking but it might have come out wrong.

“I.... I..” I could tell he didn’t want to answer. Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes. And they did. I went into full panic mode.

“Oh no no you don’t have to answer, I didn’t mean for it to be like that. I’m sorry for scaring you.” I ran over to the other side, to where he was and wiped his tears away. I think I’ve read about it somewhere before. What was it?.... little mindset? Little headspace? Little space! Um.. what was it? They liked to be treated as ... as a kid? They did say they like pet name and praises. I hope this is right.

“Hey stop crying now little one.” I shushed. I could see his eyes twinkle at the pet name. Ok so that’s a good start. I brushed my hand through his hair, it’s so soft and not even tangled. He leaned into the touch. He pulled on the hem of my tank top and pointed at the teddy bear laying on the floor. When did he drop that anyways. I picked it up with my other hand and handed it to him.

“Thank you.” He said softly.

“No problem angel.” He preened at the name. I could tell he was slipping further and further into his headspace. Wait do I want him to do that? Oh well, can’t back out now and plus he’s adorable.

He was about to place his thumb in his mouth again. I stopped him before he could. “Don’t do that sweetheart. It’s bad for you.” I looked around the room.

“Do you have a pacifier baby?” I asked and he shook his head. He looks so innocent. So vulnerable. Cheeks painted a light shade of pink with tear stains. Eyes red from crying and wide open giving him that innocent look. I cooed at him.

“Let’s get you one why don’t we. Can I sit with you?” I asked and he nodded immediately. I stood up and grabbed my iPad before joining him on his bed. I sit back against the wall.

“Binnie.” He whispered. His voice was a bit higher. I looked up at him.

“Yeah Princess.”

“Wanna sit.” He whined. Sit? He can sit if he wants why is he asking... oh.

“Ok. Come here Princess.” He climbed onto my lap, back against my chest. I showed him varieties of pacifiers.

“Which one do you want angel?” He continued looking through the options before stopping at one of them. A bright pink pacifier with a picture of princess Aurora. Oh my gosh I can already see it on him.

“Is that it?” I asked. He shook his head

“No. Wan’ more.” He looked up at me. “Cwan I?” I’m gonna die.

“Yeah of course. As much as you want. I’ll buy it for you.” His eyes twinkled. After a few more minutes of online shopping, he stopped at three in the cart.

“Are you sure that’s all you want?” I asked. He nodded shyly.

“So cute.” I whispered. “Ok I’ll buy them for you ok. And next time let’s go buy more teddy bears ok?”

“Okway.” He dozed off.

“Are you sleepy angel?”

He nodded. “Minnie wanna sweep Binnie. Cwuddwes?” He’s freakin adorable.

“Of course. Anything for you.” I cooed.

I laid down on the bed and he laid right on top of me. He’s usually a bit bigger than me but he just looks so small right now cuddled up against me. 

“Nighty night Binnie.” He mumbled.

“Good night angel.” I’m so glad I ordered the pacifiers before I laid down. It’ll arrive before he wakes up. Their delivery is really fast. No joke. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Eunwoos POV

“....ng. Baby. Wake up sweetheart. Minnie.” Huh? Who’s calling me? What’s in my mouth? It’s.. soothing. Who am I hugging? So warm. 

“Baby you’ve gotta get up now. We have to get ready for our busy schedule today.” Everything suddenly came back to me from yesterday. Moonbin! My eyes shot open. I pulled away from the hug even though I wanted to stay there.

“Oh Em ee. Sowwy I- Ywu.” I was cut off my him chuckling. His hands reached to grab the pacifier that was in my mouth. 

“It’s alright sweetheart. It was cute. You should have told me sooner. I know it’s hard to say this out loud but we’re going to have to know about this sooner or later. It’s the way you cope with stress. If we know about it we can help you.”

“I know but I’m just scared.” I whimpered.

“Of what? Baby we’re a family. None of us will make fun of you. It’s actually way to cute to make fun of. I’ve read about this somewhere. Don’t you need a caregiver?”

“No. Not every little. We can choose to be independent if we wanted to.” 

“Well so you want a caregiver? Or caregivers?” He asked. I. Do I? 

“I’d... maybe. . . Ok we can tell the rest. If they accept me-”

“Which they will.” He interrupted.

“You guys can be my caregivers. But I want you to be my main caregiver. My little would feel more comfortable with you.” I explained.

He smiled. “Anything for you. Now let’s go or we’ll be late.”


	6. Mint, Roses, and Strawberry | Chanlix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan goes into preheat for the first time after presenting.

Stray kids were just finishing up their last song. They headed back to their changing room, thanking the staff members and greeting their sunbaenim along the way. Their leader, Chan was the oldest Omega in the group. It’s not that uncommon for Omegas to lead a group nowadays. 

Chan has always been sensitive to smells. Being in preheat made the smells stronger. But of course Chan didn’t know that yet. He presented a few years ago but this was his first heat. Most Omegas present at about 15 or somewhere around that age and they get their heat around 17 or 18. Chan was a late bloomer. He presented at 18 and didn’t get his heat until now, 21. Feeling hotter than usual, he excused himself and went to use the restroom. It was a public restroom since they couldn’t have restrooms for every changing room. 

All the smells made him dizzy. He made it to the restroom without falling on top of anyone so that was an achievement. But his head was pounding. Way more than usual. He washed his face, at this point not caring about his makeup. He just wanted this headache to go away. He wanted for his body to stop burning. A hand landed on his back and he flinched. 

“Hey are you ok? Chan?” Said a voice. A voice Chan recognized immediately.

“V-Vernon?” He gasped.

“Hey. Let’s... common let’s get you back to your room. You don’t look so good. Should I call one of your members to come get you? You-. . . what’s that smell?” He leaned in closer to Chan and took a sniff. Vernon took a step back, eyes wide open. 

“Chan I think you’re in pre-” Before he could even finish his sentence, the door slammed open. 

“Hyung?” It was Felix. He let out a growl when seeing Vernons hand on Chans shoulders but calmed himself reminding himself that Vernon already had a mate. 

“Thanks Hyung. I’ll take it from here.” Vernon nodded, smiling at Chan before leaving. Hoping Seungkwan will let him explain why he smelt like another omega.

“Lixie.” Chan whined. Felix rushed over to him. 

“It’s ok. I’m here now. How do you feel?”

“Hot. My head hurts. Too much..” Felix knew what he meant.

“The smell is too much isn’t it? Let’s hurry back to the others. We can go home right after that.”

“But... it’s not over yet.”

“Tch. Forget about that, you matter more. We’re going home no matter if you like it or not.” Hearing an Alphas command made his leg tremble. He lost his balance and fell forward. 

“Here. Wrap your arms around my neck.” He did and Felix pulled his legs up to wrap around his waist. One hand on his ass the other on his waist. Felix is way stronger than most of the members in Straykids including Chan. He just doesn’t like to show it. He likes to see his members happy that they beat him. Him showing his actual strength is a rare sight.

“Channie, I know the smell is overwhelming but do you think you can hang on for just a while more?” He asked.

“Mmhm.” Chan nodded. Head still tucked in the crook of his neck. He never realized how soothing Felix’s smell is. Maybe he’s only saying that because he’s stressed. Or maybe because Felix was always wearing a scent blocker but now he isn’t. His scent was minty, fresh, a lot of woodsy smell, weird but also a warm smell. It made Chan feel like he was in a forest, with a bonfire filling him with warmth. It made him feel like he was protected, secured from all side. 

“Aw poor Channie.”

“He’s burning up.”

“He’s holding onto you so tight Felix. I think he’s gonna get addicted to you now.”

“Felix if you want, you guys can leave first but the rest of you have to stay for the awards.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, they said they’ll allow it. We have the van outside waiting for you.”

“Thank you so much hyungs.”

“Isn’t he heavy?”

“Light as a feather.”

“How is his grip on you still so tight?”

“Ah he’s so cute.”

“Poor Channie. His first heat is gonna hit him hard. First heats are always the worst. . . Wait who’s gonna take care of him during his heat?”

“Felix already called dibs the moment he went to look for him.”

Felix chuckled at the members argument. Arms still holding tightly onto Chan as he got into the van. 

~~~~~~~~~~

When Chan woke up, he was already back at the dorm looking around for Felix. No sign of him. A pout sneaked onto his face as he got up and quietly tiptoed to Felix’s room. He wasn’t in his room too. Not knowing what he was doing, he changed into one of Felix’s shirt which was way too big for him. He gathered all of his clothes and placed it on his bed. Rearranging it to the way he wants it until he is perfectly satisfied with it. Chan got onto the bed in the middle of all the clothes. Felix’s smell was stronger and he forgot about being cold. Eventually he fell asleep curled up with Lix’s smell surrounding him. 

When Felix came home after shopping for things before Chan’s heat start, he looked in his hyungs room but he wasn’t there. The only other place he could be was in his room. And there he was. Snuggled up in his little nest on Felix’s bed made from all and I repeat all, of Felix’s clothes and towels. He looked so small with his shirt on and a little pout placed on his face. He carefully walked over to him but didn’t get in his nest. Everyone knows not to get in an Omegas nest unless the Omega is ok with it. He caressed Chan’s cheeks. 

“Lixie?” Chan whispered. Hands in a fist coming up to rub his eyes. 

“Hey hyung. Are you feeling better?” 

“Mm. Alpha.” Felix choked on his spit. He just called him Alpha. 

“Hey sweetheart.”

“Do you like my nest?” That was the cutest thing ever. 

“Of course. I love it so much. It’s so pretty. Just like you.” Chan giggled at the compliment. 

“Baby let’s go get something to eat huh?” It was going to be hard to get an Omega out of their nest. They just won’t let go.

“No!”

“But aren’t you hungry?” A shy nod.

“Baby you’re going to need a lot of energy when your heat starts. Do you want to bring a blanket with you?”

“Wan’ Alpha here.”

“I’ll do that but why don’t we go eat real quick ok? Then we cuddle in your beautiful nest and we won’t have to leave ok.” He thought about the offer before finally nodding and stretching his arms out for his Alpha.

They did manage to get a lot of food in his system before Chan wanted to go back to his nest. Felix got on first trying not to mess it up and Chan followed soon after already trying to find a comfortable position. 

“Get some rest baby. I’ll stay here.” And Felix did stay or he couldn’t move because Chan’s grip on him was still so tight.

“He made a nest! A made a freakin nest, can I take a picture?”

“Felix I’m gonna wish you luck on his heat. I didn’t get any sleep during Jisung’s heat.”

“He looks so small.”

“Aw does this mean I have to change rooms now?”

“Yes Seungmin.”

“Night guys. See you in the morning.”


	7. Finished | Chanbaek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol has a choice. Kill Baekhyun or have his family killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adopted this prompt from @BbhPcySeLu  
> She’s on Wattpad 😊

“Chanyeol you have a new assignment.” This was a normal day for Chanyeol. He worked as an assassin, killing off who he was supposed to just so he could support his family. They didn’t know about his job and he was determined to continue keeping it a secret.

“Here are his files. Deadlines next week.”

“Yes sir.” Chanyeol strolled out of his boss’s office and headed back to his before taking a look at the files.

Name: Byun Baekhyun  
Age: 27

“This client wanted this person to die because he wanted to become the new top model? Tch. Selfish. Oh well, it’s not my job to judge, better get started quickly.”

He secretly went to his location. He didn’t expect this person to be so.... hot. Charming. He should be killing him right now but he couldn’t bring himself to. Maybe he’ll do something bad that can make Chanyeol change his mind?. . . Nothing. He’s beautiful inside and out. Chanyeol just couldn’t bring himself to kill him. 

“Hey! Can I sit here? There’s no more seats available.” Chanyeol looked up at the guy. It was Baekhyun.

“Um.. yeah sure.” Baekhyun gave a bright smile before sitting down across from Chanyeol. 

“So what’s your name mister?” Huh? 

“I think you should introduce yourself first before asking.” Chanyeol chuckled.

“Oh right. My name is Byun Baekhyun. You?”

“Park Chanyeol... I’ve heard that name before.” 

“Oh haha yeah. I’m a model.” Baekhyun laughed. They continued making small talk until one of them had to go.

“Hey Chanyeol. Can I have your number?”

“Why?” Chanyeol teased, raising a brow.

“I feel comfortable talking to you. I was wondering if we can continue talking.” Baekhyun blushed.

“Yeah ok. It was nice meeting you Baekhyun.” Chanyeol said typing his number before handing Baekhyun’s phone back to him.

“You too Chanyeol! Bye!” He was just a literal ball of sunshine.

They continued talking day after day. Chanyeol forgot about his assignment and his upcoming deadline. 

Back at the office, his boss was getting suspicious. Chanyeol usually completed his assignment the day he got it but it’s been over a week now. He found out why. He was furious. “Get Chanyeol Over Here Now!!” He screamed at his secretary.

Chanyeol knew exactly why he was called and he was terrified. “Chanyeol you had one job and that was to kill him not fall in love.” 

“I’m sorry. He’s done nothing wrong sir why does he-”

“We don’t ask questions here. You know better than anyone. You have a choice Chanyeol.” Chanyeol gulped. 

“Kill him. . . Or your family dies.” Chanyeol eyes widened. 

“Please you can’t do this!! Don’t kill them!”

“Then kill your target!!” Chanyeol couldn’t choose. He loved his family. He’d never let them die but he also found love with Baekhyun. 

“Please sir. Give me a bit more time.” Chanyeol begged.

“You have three more days til your deadline. If he isn’t dead by then. . . Your family will be taking his place. You’re dismissed.”

Chanyeol couldn’t sleep that night. Or the nights after that. Still wondering what he should do. Til he made up his mind. 

He went to Baekhyuns home. Gun hidden somewhere in his clothes. 

“Oh hey Chanyeol. What’s u- ... have you been crying? What’s wrong, here come in.” He was pulled in and pushed down on the couch. Baekhyun made his way to the kitchen and a Chanyeol followed quietly. He took out his gun while Baekhyuns back was turned around and aimed. Finger on the trigger, ready to pull but he couldn’t. His finger stayed hovered over the trigger. Baekhyun looked back and his eyes suddenly filled with fear. 

“Y- yeollie?” Chanyeol couldn’t do it. He dropped the gun and his body came crashing down. Baekhyun even though he was scared, knew Chanyeol wasn’t that type of person and helped him up.

“Here’s some tea. . . Yeolie.”

“Bae- Baekkie. I’m sorry.” He cried.

“I- I was supposed to kill you. I’m an assassin. But I. . I just couldn’t bring myself to. I fell for you.” Chanyeol told Baekhyun everything, knowing Baekhyun might call the police. He didn’t. Baekhyun knew he was being targeted. After hearing about the threat Chanyeol was facing, he was ready to just sacrifice himself for the sake of his parents.

“Kill me.” He whispered. Chanyeol choked on a sob.

“Wha- what?”

“This is your deadline you idiot! Your family is on the line!!” Baekhyun yelled.

“Baek I- I can’t.” Chanyeol bawled. 

Baekhyun took the gun from the ground and thrust it in Chanyeol hand. “If you don’t kill me right now, he’s going to go after your family!! Just kill me and stop crying damn it! Save your damn family!!” 

Chanyeol continued bawling his eyes out. Gun aimed at Baekhyun. Baekhyun just smiled. “Kill me or I’ll do it myself. Protect your family.”

“Baek!” Chanyeol cried out. Fingers ready to pull the trigger.

Baekhyun smiled at him. “I love you Yeollie.” *BANG* Everything went in slow motion. The bullet pierced through Baekhyuns heart yet he was still smiling. He fell backwards, eyes closed. Chanyeol was still crying but walked over to him. Fingers trying to find a pulse and when he couldn’t he cried harder. He wiped his tears and forced his cried down his throat before sending a quick message to his boss. ‘Finished.’


	8. Movie Night | ChangChanLix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s movie night and everyone’s being stereotypical. You can’t judge a book by its cover. Just like you can’t judge a person by their looks.

“Who’s ready for movie night?” Jisung yelled. His voice heard throughout the dorm.

“I am!”

“We better not be watching another Disney movie again.” Minho groaned.

They just got back from a busy schedule and this was one of their rare off days. They actually have 3 days off before getting ready for their next comeback, Miroh. Everyone gathered in the living room. Woojin, Jeongin, Hyunjin, and Seungmin sat on the sofa. Minho and Jisung fought over the couch and of course Minho won leaving Jisung to sit on the uncomfortable floor. Changbin and Chan already hogged the other couch since they knew how share unlike the other two. Felix was in the kitchen making popcorn for everybody.

“Felix, everybody already hogged the couches, looks like you’re gonna have to sit wi-” Jisung started.

“Who said all the seats are gone?” Felix interrupted, placing the popcorn on the table and sitting down on both Changbin and Chan’s lap. Their arms immediately wrapping around his waist. Felix snuggled up to them to find a comfortable position. The two boys hooked their head over Felix’s shoulders.

Jisung scoffed at the three and looked up at Minho with pleading eyes. Though Minho ignored him. A pout creeping onto Jisungs face.

“Jisung hyung you can sit with us up here.” Jeongin chimed. Jisungs eyes quickly traveled to him and smiled brightly.

“What? But we don’t have room.” Seungmin complained but Woojin just shushed him.

“Have a little simpathy towards the guy can’t you? Jeongin can sit on my lap leaving room for Jisung.”

“I don’t mind.” Jeongin exclaimed and climbed onto Woojins lap while Jisung took his place between Seungmin and Woojin.

After settling down, their eyes moved to the movie playing. It was an anime about a boy and a girl switching bodies. The boy finds out that the girl died a few years ago because of a comet or something and he tries to warn her by writing things down on her arm while he was in her body. The girl luckily survived and got her father who was the mayor of the town to move the people out and save them all. They meet each other again years after. (Go watch this anime it’s so good. It’s called “kimi no na wa”)

In the middle of the movie, Felix stood up and started walking to his room.

“Felix?” Woojin asked.

“I’m going to bed.” Was all he said before he continued walking. No one questioned him and continued focusing on the movie again until both Chan and Changbin stood up at the same time and walked to the same room. No one even had a chance to ask them since they literally ran there. The rest of the members watched suspiciously.

Minho leaned in and whispered, “Hey guys. Who do you think tops in their relationship?”

Woojin choked on the popcorn he was eating. Jeongin looked confused and thought of bunk beds. Hyunjin was actually thinking about it along with Minho and Jisung while Seungmin continued watching the movie but ears still listening to the others cause he wanted to know too. Just a bit.

“Of course Felix bottoms! I mean have you seen him? He looks so tiny compared to them. He also likes to cuddle a lot with them. There’s no way he can be a top. . . Though he could probably top me to be honest but I’m not in their relationship so it doesn’t matter.” Hyunjin argued his opinion.

“No I’m the closest one to Felix’s age and lemme tell ya, he can be as dominant or even more dominant than Minho but I’ve only seen that a few times. It scared the freak out of me to see such a cute boy be that dominant. I’m going to say both Changbin and Chan tops in the relationship but he’s a power bottom.” Jisung argued back.

Minho was listening to both their arguments. There’s only one thing they haven’t said yet. “They’re a switch couple. To be honest they probably use Rock Paper Scissors to find out who tops and who bottoms.”

“How do you know that!”

“I don’t! It’s just my opinion anyways. You guys wanna bet?” Minho said taking out a $50 bill.

“Heck yeah!”

“Will you guys shut up! We’re trying to watch a movie here and you’re ruining Jeonginies innocence!” Woojin interrupted. They all turned to look at Jeongin who had confusion all over his face.

“Oh uh... we meant bunk beds.” Hyunjin exclaimed.

“Hyung what’s a power bottom?” He asked cocking his head a little to the side.

“Jisung!” They all scolded.

“It’s nothing you need to know. Come on it’s time to go to sleep.” Woojin said pushing Jeongin off him and following him to his bed room. The rest watched until they were fully out of the room.

“Wanna continue this conversation?”

~~~~~~~~~~

Felix’s POV

I was snuggled up to the two. I felt a mouth on each side of my neck. One using teeth, that’s probably Changbin. The other one sucking. Both bucking their hips up, trying to find any sort of friction. A hand traveling up my shirt. I groaned internally before standing up and walking to my room.

“Felix?” Woojin hyung asked.

“I’m going to bed.” I answered while looking at the two on the couch before walking. They know I hate doing it in public even in front of our members. That’s still public because people are there.

I sat on my bed, legs crossed. In three, two, one. The door opened and they both walked in. Changbin kneeled in front of me and Chan followed after closing and locking the door. The room was dead silent until I took a breath and started talking.

“What do you have to say for yourselves?” I glared down at them. Both their heads sunk in shame.

“Sorry Lixie.” They whispered.

“You guys broke a rule.” They bunched up the fabric of their shirts in their hands. Heads sinking lower.

“Chan, what rule did you two break?” I asked.

“Any sexual activity stays in the bedroom.” He mumbled.

“Louder. You know I hate it when you guys mumble.” I growled.

“Any sexual activity stays in the bedroom!”

“Exactly. When we first got into this type of relationship, we made rules that combined our preferences. If you can’t follow mine why should I do the same for you?” Their eyes watered.

“Tch. You guys couldn’t keep it in your pants could you? Disgusting. What if the others saw hm? I should probably just tie you up for the whole day tomorrow. If you guys didn’t mind doing it in the living room where everyone was present, you probably won’t mind being tied up and left on the bed for everyone to use. I could probably call some friends over too. Would you like that? Left tied to the bed blindfolded and gagged with a vibrator set to its max and a cock ring?” They whimpered, tears already spilling out of their eyes. Yet they didn’t answer the question.

“Answer the question!” The flinched at me raising my voice.

“No sir!” They whimpered. Aww they’re already in their headspace. My eyes softened and I stood up. Walking over to them and crouching down to their eye level.

“Look at me princesses. What’s your color?” They looked up at me and I cooed. Their cheeks were stained with tears. Eyes red.

“Yellow.” They whispered. They’re always good boys so they’ve never experienced being yelled at like this. They like praises over degrading. Soft over rough. I might have gone a bit overboard.

I brushed my hands through both of their hairs. “Was I a bit too much?” A shy nods from both of them.

“I’m sorry Baby Boys but you wouldn’t learn if I didn’t do this. You’ve never acted like this before. You were always such good boys for me. Why did you act the way you did tonight? Binnie, you first baby.” 

“Missed daddy so much. Wanted to feel you.” Missed me huh?

“And you Channie?” I said looking at Chan.

“Missed you too Daddy. Missed you so much.” 

“Oh my. Have I been neglecting my Baby boys? I’m so sorry but we’ve been so busy. When was the last time we did a scene? Do you remember?” I asked and they nodded.

“June.” June? It’s February right now. It’s been over half a month now. No wonder they seemed so stressed. 

“That’s so long. Almost a year. Do you want to do a scene right now?” They nodded simultaneously. 

I smiled at their cuteness. “Alright. Strip and get on the bed angels.” They scurried off the floor and did as they were asked. I went to our closet and got their gear. I walked over to them. Their eyes glazed over.

“Color?”

“Green.”

«Fast Forward»

They’re so beautiful. Eyes covered by their blindfolds that was wet due to their tears. Swollen lips beautifully circle around their gag. Hand in hand still twitching from the vibrator in them and overstimulating them. They were so deep in subspace. I carefully and slowly took out Chan’s vibrator. He was twitching and shuddering a few times. Once I got it out I did the same to Binnie. With Binnie bring more sensitive than Channie, he was also whining around his gag.

“Such a good boy Binnie. So good for me. You too Channie. So beautiful. Such good boys for Daddy.” I whispered praises to them which seemed to have calmed them down a lot. The last thing I took out was their blindfold. Their eyes were red from all the crying. I gave them both a peck on the lips before heading to the bathroom to get a towel to wipe them down. When I got back, they were curled up together. Thumbs in their mouth, sucking on them lightly. I cleaned them up and myself too before putting some shorts on them. 

I joined them on the bed. They immediately wrapped themselves around me. These are my boyfriends. And I’m glad I was the lucky person they chose to love.

~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up and my arms were hurting. I felt pressure on each of my arms and realized my boyfriends were sleeping on them. I carefully took my arms out from underneath their head. It was painful when the blood started flowing through my arms again. I stood up and quietly made my way to the bathroom to take a quick shower but didn’t even make it to the bathroom when I heard a voice call out for me. Or two to be exact.

“Lixie?” I looked back to the bed. Changbin sat up in the bed rubbing his eyes. Chan followed soon after.

“Ow! Ow ow. It hurts.” Changbin whined.

“Well it has been almost a year since we had a scene so of course it would hurt.” Chan groaned. 

“Here. Lemme help.”

“No. You go take a shower first. We’ll take one together.” Chan declined.

“Are you sure Hyung?” I get worried after intense scenes like the one we had because they get really sore. I want to help but I also have to respect them if they say they want to be independent. 

“Yeah.” I nodded and took a shower. When I came back out. They managed to get out of bed and you know what. Forget about it. They can be independent some other time. I went back into the bathroom and started a bath. Adding vanilla and bubbles to it. 

“Hyungs. Come on. I started a bath for you.” I picked both of them up and carried them to the bathroom. 

“Wait we sai-” I cut him off with a kiss. 

“It’s my fault you’re like this right now. Let me be the one to take care of you guys. Just relax in the bath alright? Be my good boys for a bit more.” They couldn’t argue back so I had won. They took off their shorts and sat down in the bath. While they were relaxing I changed the bed sheets and picked out some clothes for them. I picked out my clothes for them to wear because they love to wear my clothes after scenes. Even if they don’t say it. I walked back to the bathroom and they were about to wash their hair.

“Didn’t I say to just relax and let me do the work?” I chuckled. I washed their hair and body. 

“Ok out you go.” I dried off Changbinnie Hyung and dressed him before doing the same so Channie Hyung. 

“Wanna go watch a movie again?” They nodded excitedly with a grin. 

“Do you still need me to carry you?”

“No but what do we tell the others when they ask why we’re limping.” 

“I don’t think we need to. Both of you were plenty loud enough to tell them.” I teased. 

“Felix!” They couldn’t do anything because I was already picking them up and placing them over my shoulders. Their hands tightly holding onto my shirt.  I saw the other members already on the couch or in the kitchen. They stopped whatever they were doing to look at us. The two on my shoulders stopped talking and blushed when they saw the others looking at them. I dropped them onto the sofa before sitting right in between them. Chan covered his face and so did Changbin. 

“Wait so Felix topped? And was the dom?” 

“Ha! I said Felix was the dom so pay up losers!” Jisung exclaimed.

”But you said he was a bottom! I said they were a switch so that meant Felix could have been a bottom or a top!” Minho argued back.

“Hold it! Remember what I said yesterday?” Seungmin smirked.

«Flashback»

“Wanna continue this conversation?” 

“Heck yeah. Seungmin you joining?”

“Sure why not?”

“So who do you think tops?”

“To be honest I think Felix is the one in charge of their relationship. So he’s both the top and dom.”

“Ha! Felix? A top? Yeah.”

«Flashback Ends»

“Pay up mother fluffers.” Everyone groaned and gave him $50. 

“$150. Jeonginnie wanna go get ice cream?” 

“Can we?” Jeongin beamed.

“Yep. I’ll pay for you.” Everyone else was groaning. The two on the sofa was still blushing. During the conversation they somehow hid themselves in my chest. 

“Chan? Changbin? I mean I love y’all and all but please refrain from screaming. You gave poor Jeonginnie here a heart attack.” Woojin said.

“Right~~ Daddy~~.” 

“Ugh. I hate you guys so much.” Chan Hyung whined into my chest. 

“Kill me now.” Groaned Changbin.

The others laughed and I think I did too. Just a tiny bit. 

I brushed their hair with my hand before having a tight grip on it and pulling them up making them whimper a bit. 

“Next time. . . make sure only I hear those words.” I growled.

They whimpered but whispered back. “Yes Daddy.”


	9. Write back to me | Yoongi x Jihoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU
> 
> Jihoon has been getting bruises and cuts on his arms but has no idea why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may trigger some people
> 
> Involves  
> \- Cutting  
> \- Abuse  
> \- Violence  
> \- Scars

Jihoon was 9 when he first started seeing bruises pop up on his arm. He brushed it off, thinking he was just clumsy.

 

Jihoon was 10 when he started realizing more bruises covered his arms and scars as well. He was getting suspicious but brushed it off again.

 

Jihoon was 12 when he saw cuts on his arms. He ran to his mom, yelling.

 

“Mom! Mommy!” He said in tears.

 

“What is it jihoonie?” She said from the kitchen.

 

Jihoon pulled up his sleeves and showed his mom all the scars, cuts, and bruises. Jihoon’s mom was scared. Why was her son cutting himself? Did he get in a fight? “Why are they appearing on my arm?” He asked, tears threatening to fall.

 

She sighed but was back to worried. Her son had a soulmate. She was happy for him but something bad must be going on with the other. “Hoonie, that’s your soulmate. Not everyone has one, it’s really rare to have one.” She started. “Your soulmate right now must be going through very bad things, all the injuries they received transferred to your body. . . You should write to them. Maybe they’d like to know that you’re there too.” She smiled warmly at her son.

 

Jihoon smiled back and ran up to his room. He got out a marker and wrote on his arm.

 

‘Hi Soulmate! Nice to meet you.🖤’

 

He waited for a few minutes but he didn’t get a reply. He ran to his mom again. “Mom! They didn’t reply!” He whined.

 

The mom laughed at her sons cuteness. “Maybe they haven’t seen it yet.” Her face looked a little gentler, and so did her voice. “And these scars, your soulmate must be going through some very hard times, it might take a long time before they reply. Be patient. They’ll write back.”

 

Jihoon nodded. He can’t wait until the day his soulmate answers.

 

__________

 

“Yoongi! I said focus on your studies and stop with all this music talk! You won’t be a producer, think more practical! Why did I raise such a stubborn son. This is why your mom left!”

 

“No!” Yoongi yelled. The mention of his mom brought back memories.

 

His dad was furious. He’s never been talked back to. “What did you say?”

 

“I said no. Mom left because of you! If you hadn’t been whoring around with other women and be a better father, she would’ve stayed!” He yelled. This was the first time he actually yelled back at him.

 

The dads eyes became red with anger. “Why you ungrateful brat! Whose the one who put food on your table and gave you a roof over your he-”

 

“Yeah? Well what kind of father beats up his son? Makes him cut himself. Look!” Yoongi pulled up his sleaves. “All these marks were made by you! . . . Mom was more of a father than you were and you know it.” Before his father could argue and beat him up again, he ran to grab his bag that he secretly packed before going to school and ran out the door. He ran and ran far away from that house.

 

Yoongi walked from one child care to the next. Every one of them planned to call the police but no. That happened before and his father acted like a saint to the police just to torture him the next. This was his last chance. He couldn’t take it anymore, he just wants to be taken in without having to contact the police.

 

“Hi. What are you doing out here alone? Where are your parents?” A nice woman asked. He didn’t answer though. Not wanting to talk about his parents. She tried a different approach. “Alright son, what’s your name?”

 

“I. . . I don’t remember.” He said with tears in the corner of his eyes.

 

The woman looked conflicted and asked another question. “Is there anything you do remember?” She asked trying to to scare the boy.

 

“I- only my age. Other than that I have no memory. Please. Let me stay here.” He begged. The tears are no longer there and his face his emotionless but tells a story.

 

The nice woman sighed and thought long and hard about it. “Alright son. I own an orphanage. You can stay there and help out. I’ll help pay for your school and we can get you some new clothes. Let’s go.” She said. Yoongi’s eyes widened. Someone was going to let him stay and not call the police. He followed her back to the orphanage where she gave him a name, room and food.

 

The new name given to him was Lee Dongmin. From this day onwards he was Lee Dongmin and Min Yoongi is gone.

 

__________

 

Years passed and both boys were going to DreamHit University. A place where aspiring musicians, artist, and dancers go to use their imagination to shine.

 

“I’m so proud of you Dongmin-ah. You’re going to your dream University. I’m so proud of you. Come visit me ok. And if you need help paying for tuition, always give a call. Call me every day actually. Or at least every month so I know you’re still alive.” She cried out.

 

“Aish! Don’t cry. You’ll make me cry. I promise to call you at least once every month. I’ll miss you so much.” He smiled at her.

 

They both smiled at each other and waved each other goodbye.

 

“Jihoonie!! Mommy will miss you. Don’t forget about me. Even though you’re 18 you’ll still be mommy’s small baby. And you’re still so short. What if people bully you? Aigoo!! My baby is leaving me!” Cried Jihoons Mom.

 

“Aish! Eomma!! Stop holding on to me. I’ll miss you but I have to go. I’ll call you every week, ok? Bye! I love you!!” She finally let go and Jihoon made a run for it but still looked back and waved at his mom.

 

They both arrived at their dorm. Dongmin, a little earlier than Jihoon. Who knew that fate would have brought them together.

 

Jihoon walked into his dorm room and saw a boy sitting on one of the bed texting on his phone. He looked up and Jihoon. “Oh, you must be my roommate. Nice to meet you! I’m Jihoon, what’s yours?”

 

“Dongmin.” He replied emotionlessly. There was an awkward silence between them but they just went on to do their own thing. Dongmin remembered that name from somewhere but there was a lot of Jihoons so it couldn’t be him.

 

While he lived with his father, he was about to cut himself again but saw a little note on his arm that he knew for a fact he didn’t write. There was notes almost everyday but he never got a chance to write back. At one point, the boy told him his name was Jihoon. A few days ago, he said he was going to DreamHit University.

 

Dongmin watched the boy unpack his clothes and get out a marker. He was about to write something on his arm. Dongmin watched closely at what he was going to write. He was happy he could get a good view.

 

‘I’m back! Sorry I didn’t write for a while. I was busy packing but now I’m moved in. I hope I could meet you soon.’ It read.

 

Dongmin pulled up his sleeves and saw something was written on his arm.

 

‘I’m back! Sorry I didn’t write for a while. I was busy packing but now I’m moved in. I hope I could meet you soon.’

 

That brought a smile to his face. He decided maybe it was time to write back. He got out a marker from his bag and wrote a two words while Jihoon was still turned around. Before pulling them down again.

 

‘Me too’

 

He continued looking on his phone but ears still listening for Jihoons reaction. A loud gasp was heard on the other side of the room. Dongmin looked up and saw how wide the others smile was before he got a marker and wrote back. He chuckled to himself lightly before taking a peek at what he wrote.

 

‘So you’re not dead! I thought you were because you didn’t reply in forever!’

 

Dongmin secretly wrote back again. He doesn’t want him to know that fast.

 

‘I know. I’m sorry’

 

This went on for a few months. The two began talking to each other face to face too but with Jihoon still not knowing it was him who was writing back. One day Dongmin saw another message from him. One he knew would come soon. He knew he should tell him now. He’s ready to tell him now.

 

‘Who are you?’

 

They were both in a cafe, drinking together. Sitting right in front of each other. Dongmin took a deep breath before writing back.

 

‘Look up’

 

Jihoon looked up to meet Dongmins soft gaze. Dongmin pulled up his sleeves to show Jihoon. The look on Jihoons face stuck in his mind.

 

“Hyu-Hyung. You’re my soulmate?” He studdered.

 

“I guess I am Jihoon-ah.” They looked into each other’s eyes. Both eyes filled with love and adoration.

 

“I love you so much Hyung.”

 

“Me too, me too Jihoon-ah. I guess now, I won’t have to write back to you.”


	10. Jeonghans | JeongChan, Jeongkwan, SeokHan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In or out of little space, Chan will always be his baby, Seokmin will always be his fool, and Seungkwan will always be his cutiepie.

In Seventeens dorm, there are three littles. Chan, the innocent baby whose age ranges around one to four, Seokmin, the clumsy one whose age ranges around five to seven, and Seungkwan, the princess yet a diva at most times who’s mostly always seven when in his headspace. While the other members knew about it, they only helped out a bit. It was mostly Jeonghan who took care of them. Who could control them. So they were confused as heck when Jeonghan was away for a few days.

 

The three haven’t gone into their headspace in a while because of their comeback. Everyone was worried because they seem to be more stressed as the days go by.

 

Their leader called up a meeting without the littles. “What should we do?” Vernon asked. “Seungkwans been snapping at me all week and I haven’t done anything.”

 

“Channie doesn’t show it but I can tell he’s getting stressed. And so is Seokmin. So what do we do?”

 

“Jeonghan hyung is usually the one who handles them but he isn’t here right now so we have to handle them now. What does he usually do?” No one knew how their hyung handled the three.

 

“No one?” Everyone shook their heads. “What if we get them into their headspace? Wait we don’t know how to do that too.” They all groaned. While they were gonna continue talking, their Maknae came downstairs. A sad, stressed look on his face.

 

Mingyu decided to talk to him. He followed him to the kitchen. “Hey Channie. What’s gotten you so down? Don’t you wanna tell your hyung?”

 

Chan shook his head and got out some milk. “It’s nothing hyung.”

 

“Baby. . . The three of you guys have been. . . stressed. We can tell. We want to help you but only if you let us. Won’t you let us?”

 

Chan looked around at the others and sighed. “Just miss him. He is our main caregiver after all.” Everyone knew this might happen but they couldn’t do anything about it. Jeonghan was busy.

 

“Why don’t we give him a call then?” Seungcheol exclaimed. “Channie, why don’t you go call the others and we could give Jeonghannie a call hm?” Chan’s face made a complete 180. He nodded and ran back up to his room. Seungcheol gave a quick text to Jeonghan to see if he was available and thank gosh he was. He was gonna click call when he heard three pairs of feet running down the hall. Everyone gathered around Seungcheol but let the three be closer so they could talk. The phone rang and he answered it. It was a few seconds before they saw Jeonghan on the screen.

 

“Aigoo!” He cooed once he saw his babies. “I heard my babies missed me.” He started and chuckled once he saw them nod their heads enthusiastically. “Guess what? I’m done with my schedule so I’ll be home really soon. And I also brought some presents for you. So be good boys for the rest ok? And tomorrow, we can spend the whole day together. Wouldn’t that be nice?”

 

“Really?” Seungkwan asked.

 

“Really.” Jeonghan smiled. “But you have to promise to be good boys for the others ok? If I come back and they say you were misbehaving, I’ll have to punish you for it.” The members knew how harsh his punishments were and so did the littles.

 

“We’ll behave!” They yelled simultaneously.

 

“Good boys. My good boys. I have to go now ok. The faster I go the faster I get back.” 

 

The boys whined. He got them so slip. “Will you be ba-” Seokmin started.

 

“Of course! I’ll get home so fast. You won’t even realize I’m gone.”

 

“Wait! Daddy has to come home very fast  because... because Kwannie said so.” Seungkwan proclaimed which made the other members laugh.

 

“Alright. I’ll come home very fast for my princesses. Now I have to go. Bye! I love you boys so much.” Jeonghan waved goodbye.

 

“Bye Daddy!” The three littles also waved back. Jeonghan ended the call and now it was left to the members to take care of them. 

 

“Ok kids. Mingyu is going to cook up something for you. Why don’t you go playing with your Hyungies.” He didn’t have to ask twice because the kids already jumped on Hoshi and Vernon. Yeah. They’ll be ok.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jeonghan walked inside. “I’m back!” He yelled. After locking the door, he turned back around to have three bodies flown at him. He chuckled. “Did you miss me?” He asked.

 

“Mmhm. Daddy we made you a card.” Chan said showing him a paper card with glitter everywhere. He opened up the card and there was a picture of four stick figures and a messy note that said ‘We Missed you!’

 

Jeonghan has tears in his eyes. “You boys are so sweet. Did you behave while I was gone?” 

 

“Yep. Behaved like angels.” Said a voice from the other side of the room. It was a tired, worn out looking Seungcheol.

 

Jeonghan giggled at the picture and looked back at his three boys. “Now I promised good night kisses didn’t I?” They nodded and ran to their room. “Thanks Cheolie. For taking care of them.”

 

“No problem. Like I said. They’re angels.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it’s short.


	11. Baby Chan | Stray Kids x Chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan regresses during a fansign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Chanlix is my favorite ship. . . My love for Chanlix will be proved through my writing.

Chan was a little. He’s been trying to keep it a secret (from those who aren’t his family and close friends who are practically brothers) and he has kept it a secret. That is until a few months after living in the dorms with his members. When Chan used to live at home, he had his own room and his parents knew about him being a little. They were supportive of it and took care of him. While being a trainee, Chan was lucky enough to be roomed with his childhood best friends who knew about him being a little. It was busier but he found times to still regress. Years later, Chan was still a trainee, all his friends debuted and he had new roommates. It was then he decided to hide away his little side.

 

During his years as a trainee, he made new friends but they all ended up debuting. In his seventh year, he made eight new friends he wanted to debut with so they made a group and went through testing just to debut together. None of them was going to give up. Having two members eliminated, they still fought. Chan fought harder to bring the members back. They continued to fight until the very end. Until they debuted together. And it finally happened. They debuted with nine members. Not seven, nine.

 

Chan still hasn’t told them about his secret and he wasn’t planning to tell them about it. He was planning to lock away a part of him forever. At least that’s what he planned. Though it seems luck wasn’t on his side.

 

There was a huge fight. Not violent. Never violent. They wouldn’t hurt each other even if they wanted to kill each other. Their love for each other didn’t allow them. But that didn’t mean shouting was prohibited.

 

“We’ve been practicing non-stop Chan! I know it’s important to get better but if we’re putting our health on the line then it isn’t worth it!” Yelled Minho. He had Han and Seungmin holding him back and trying to calm him down.

 

Chan on the other hand had Felix holding him back. The rest of the members went back to their rooms not wanting to be involved in the argument. “Well clearly you aren’t in the level of professionalism since you can’t even handle a little practice!”

 

“Chan! Jeongin was literally about to collapse! Right now you’re telling me you don’t care about him! I thought you cared for us! You seem to care more about getting better and becoming more famous than us right now. . .” That struck a chord in Chan. Was he really acting like that? It wasn’t what he was going for. He didn’t. . . He. Chan fell limp. His throat hurt, as if he was screaming for hours when in reality, he’d been screaming for 10 minutes. His legs felt numb as if he’d been running a marathon when he hasn’t been doing any walking.

 

Felix caught sight of this and told everyone to be quiet. “Hey hyung, What’s wrong? This isn’t like you. You can tell me. I’ll listen.” Chan couldn’t stand anymore and slid to the ground. Back staying on the wall. Felix kept his arms secured around him. “Look at me hyung. What’s wrong? I’m here, calm down. Please tell us. It’ll make this whole situation better.” He whispered.

 

“I-” He breathed deeply trying to complete his sentence. “I just don’t want to lose any of you again.” He whispered. “Want you to be good so people can’t say bad things to you.” He cried. “After almost losing you and Minho I just couldn’t bare to lose another one of you. Love hyungi- you all too much.” Everyone was listening. Even those in the bedrooms came out to listen too. “Idols go through a lot of criticism and Cha- I wanted you to be so good that they can’t say an’thing.” Everything went silent.

 

They all thought about what Chan said. He still cared for them. “I’m sorry hyung. I didn’t know that’s what you were going for. And I understand where this is coming from but you need to remember that we’re still human. We need rest. We can continue practicing but please remember we aren’t robots. We can’t keep practicing and practicing. We need to recharge. Ok?” Minho explained. Chan nodded, still looking down.

 

“See how much you can fix when you just talk it out instead of yelling at each other?” Felix asked out loud. Both Minho and Chan nodded.

 

Then something happened. It was going to happen sooner or later and it chose to happen sooner. Chan has been so stressed out lately and because he didn’t want to go into his headspace, he was forced into it by his own mind. “Sowwy Hyungies.” Everyone had a confused look on their face except Felix. He had friends who are also littles so he knew exactly what this was and how to deal with it.

 

While the others were still looking at each other in confusion, Felix decided to take matters into his own hands. “It’s ok Baby. Hyungies aren’t mad.” He looked at the others who were looking at the two. “Right?” Then a series of ‘of course we aren’t’ and ‘we aren’t mad’ came out of their mouths. “See Baby. Hyungies aren’t mad at you. Why would we be mad? You didn’t mean for that fight to happen. You were just stressed.”

 

Then he nodded vigorously. “Yeah! Channie was stwessed.”

 

Then Felix played along. “Exactly. So Channies ok. Right?”

 

“Mmhm.”

 

Felix smiled at him. “Good. Why don’t we get you ready for bed hm?” Chan let out a loud yay and made grabby hands for the other. “Ok. Up we go.” He said while picking the little up and placing him in his hip. Before going into his room, he turned around to look at the others who were still confused. Though Woojin seems to have catched on. “Wait here. I’ll explain it after I get him ready for bed.” The others nodded and let Felix take care of what he was about to do.

 

Felix brought the little into the bathroom and set him down onto the closed toilet seat. He started the bath. Not to cold, not to hot. After feeling the water to make sure it was a good temperature, he let it fill up the bath. While it was slowly filling up the bath, he turned to Chan who was watching him from the toilet seat. “Can you take a bath by yourself or do you need me to be here?” He asked while taking off his shirt. They’ve taken showered together before so this was normal. (Baekhyun!!)

 

“Channie can do it! Channies a big boy!” He exclaimed excitedly.

 

“Oh are you now? And how old are you Channie?” He asked.

 

Chan thought for a bit and looked down at his fingers. “Channies this many!” He said holding up four fingers. Maybe Felix should stay with him. To avoid any... injuries.

 

Felix walked over to the bath after taking off his pants too and turned off the tap. He turned to the other. “In you go Baby.” But Chan wouldn’t budge. Instead he made grabby hands again. Felix sighed but smiled at how cute his Hyung was being. He stood up and went to pick up the little and place him in the bathtub. He poured some water onto his hair before grabbing the shampoo and squeezing some onto his hand. He carefully washed his hair making sure it doesn’t go into his eye and blind the little. “Ok Baby, close your eyes for me.” And Chan did. He poured water to get the shampoo out and grabbed some conditioner. He repeated his actions before moving on to the body. “Hey Baby. Can you wash your body for me? Every part of it ok? Wash your body while I go get your towel and clothes.” Thank goodness the little knew how to wash his own body. Felix left the room and picked out a sweatshirt and sweatpants. And a new clean pair of boxers. Felix unplugged the plug and watch the water slowly disappear. “Out you go Baby.” He dried him up and dressed him up.

 

Chan was looking a bit more tired than before. “Da-” He caught himself before he said that word. “Lixie. Channies tiwed.”

 

Felix heard his slip up and knew what he was going to say but didn’t push it since the little was getting tired. Felix spread his arms as if asking for a hug. “Come here Baby.” Chan slowly walked over to fix and wrapped his arms around his nech and jumped. Wrapping both legs on Felix’s waist. Felix was strong. That’s no lie. But Chan was just a tad bit stronger. So it took a while to get Felix to balance himself and carry Chan back to the living room where everyone else was. Being so tired already, Chan fell asleep before they even got there.

 

Everyone looked around but nobody wanted to speak. After a moment of silence Woojin started talking. “So we did some research. Chan’s a little?” He asked and Felix nodded.

 

“Are you guys weirded out by this?” Felix asked back.

 

“Surprisingly, no. I find it cute for some odd reason.” Seungmin voices out and everyone agreed. Thank goodness. “So he only regresses...?”

 

“When he’s stressed. Little space can be for filling in all the bad memories of a childhood or for coping with stress.” Felix answered.

 

“Filling bad memories?” Minho asked.

 

“Um... it’s when they didn’t have a really good childhood. Like it was taken away from them by some horrific event that happened and little space is them going back to their childhood and filling it up because they never had the chance to. You know what I mean?” Everyone nodded.

 

“So Chan?”

 

“Oh no. He regresses when he’s stressed. We talked about our families before. He’s always been happy to talk about them. One time I actually got to talk to his parents. The reason I knew about this was because I had friends who are littles and... they accidentally spilt his secret during the call when Chan was in the bathroom. Of course they told me to keep it a secret.” He giggled at the memory. “I haven’t seen him regress. I don’t know when he stopped but it isn’t healthy for him. So I wanna take care of him. Whose with me?” A series of ‘me’ were heard around the room. “Can someone buy-” before he could finish, Woojin, Jeongin, and Hyunjin already screamed they will. “Shh! He’s still asleep. I’m going to go back to bed. Bye guys.” He carried Chan back to his room. He was about to leave but Chan still had an iron grip on him so he was forced to stay. He wasn’t even gonna argue.

 

Chan woke up big. He was surprised to see himself holding onto Felix but was more surprised to see a pacifier hanging out of his mouth. Not Felix’s mouth, Chan’s mouth. Chan’s face turned white. What if Felix saw? How will he react? Wha- “Morning Hyung. Are you out of your headspace?” Felix asked. Morning voice a lot deeper. He knew?

 

“Felix what happened yesterday?” He whispered. Felix let out a breathy laugh and took out the pacifier from his mouth. His cheeks went red.

 

He was waiting for an answer but he felt a hand on his face. “I’ll tell you later. How are you feeling right now? Are you still feeling stressed? Why don’t we get you something to eat.” Chan was confused. Why was Felix asking him all these questions? “I smell pancakes.” Felix smiled and got off the bed. Chan couldn’t help but let a whine out at the loss of warmth. Once he realized what he did, his face went tomato red. Chan felt this weird feeling. A fuzzy feeling that makes him want to be taken care of then he realized, he was so close to slipping again. Good thing Felix realized. “Don’t worry. You can slip. None of us will judge you. If possible, we want to be your caregivers.”

 

Chan was on the verge of slipping. “It’s not weird? Cha- I’m not weird? Are Hyung- are they ok with-?”

 

Felix cut him off. “You’re hurting yourself Baby. Just slip. Everyone loves you and cares for you. You aren’t weird. You're normal. So go ahead and slip. You can calm down.” That reassurance calmed Chan down. Chan did slip. He started whimpering. “Oh Baby whats wrong?”

 

Chan lifted his hands. “Wan’ cwuddwes.” He whispered.

 

Felix smiled and ran to hug the boy. “Anything you want. Let’s go get breakfast ok?”

 

They walked to the kitchen. More like Felix carried Chan to the kitchen. “Everyone look who’s awake.” Everyone’s attention turned to Chan who hid his face in Felix’s chest because of all the attention. They cooed at how cute he was. This continued throughout the whole day. But they had to talk about this the moment Chan was finally out of little space. Not halfway between little space and big space but fully out of little space. And that was now.

 

Everyone was gathered around in the living room. “So I slipped into little space after arguing?” Chan asked and everyone nodded.

 

“You slipped unconsciously. You didn’t know you slipped. That’s a sign that you’ve been neglecting it for far too long. So Hyung, when was the last time you went into headspace?” Felix asked.

 

Chan hesitated to answer but they all seem worried. They really care about him and his little side. “Around my second year of being a trainee.” He whispered.

 

Their eyes widened. “Chan! That’s dangerous. Please promise us you won’t do this again? You don’t have to hide it this time because we’ll be here for you.” Woojin scolded.

 

“Yeah Chan Hyung. We want to be your caregivers. Please let us. We all love and care about you.” Changbin said softly.

 

Chan nodded. “Yeah. It’s fine. I promise.”

 

Everyone have a sigh of relief. Their leader won’t be so stressed anymore.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

This was their third fan sign. Months passed since them finding out about him. Being a little and everything was going great. They were almost to the end of the line so after this, they could go home.

 

Chan looked up and saw the last girl in the line. “Hi! What’s your name?” He asked, smiling widely.

 

“H-hi! My name is Y/N. You’re much prettier in real life.” She stuttered. Chan found it cute. “Um... I bought each of the members something. Here’s yours.” It was a big fluffy teddy bear with a pacifier, diaper, and a shirt that said baby boy. That triggered him to slip.

 

He gasped loudly. “It’s so pwetty! Thwank chu noona.” The members all looked to Chan. They were figuring out what to do. Y/N looked at the other members and giggled. Her best friends girlfriend was a little.

 

“Your welcome little one. I’m gonna come again to your next fansign and I’ll bring you a lot more.” She said showing the amount with her arms.

 

Chan looked up with twinkling eyes. “Weally?” Y/N nodded with a bright smile on her face but in her mind, she’s wondering how she can afford it. Oh well she better start working fast.

 

While Chan continued to hug the teddy, she waved goodbye to him and went onto the last member. Felix. Before Felix could say anything, she beat him to it. “I know a little. It’s a surprise Channie oppa was a little too but he’s so cute.”

 

Felix laughed. “Yeah He is. Thanks for what you did.” He thanked.

 

“No, thank you! For being you. Here’s your present.” She handed him his gift. “I’m so happy I got to meet you guys today!”

 

“We’re happy to meet you too. Thank you again.” Y/N waved at them and at Chan specifically before leaving. She started heading to work so she could save up for the next fansign and do what she promised.


	12. Babied | Seventeen x Wonwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo has always been their baby. It was time for him to pay them back.

1\. Wonwoo was struggling to put on his apron. He tried to figure it out by himself but he was confused. All the other members got theirs on and Jun was helping Dokyeom with his. But Jun was a sweetheart, to Wonwoo that is. He ditched DK just to help Wonwoo who smiled. He looked at him with fondness while he helped him put on his apron. “You’re adorable hun.”

 

2\. While cooking, Wonwoo wanted some of the food they were making but he couldn’t reach it. While pouting he tugged on their leaders jacket who immediately looked back. “Hmm?” He hummed. Wonwoo pointed to the food all the way on the other side of the table. Seungchoel reached over and grabbed one off and blew on it before feeding it to him. “Chew properly before swallowing.”

 

3\. All the members are whipped for him. There’s no joke. While Wonwoo went up to the mic to read something, the others saw how it was a bit too high for him. Without even asking, Mingyu ran up to adjust it, and so did coups. Both knowing how flustered it would get him. And it did. But they like to have him be flustered. It was cute how his face turned the lightest shade of red whenever he was. Mingyu smiled at the other members when going to sit back down. He giggled quietly at how confused their baby looked.

 

4\. Hoshi was a tease. To Wonwoo of course. Wherever he was, whatever is happening around them, as long as he’s with Wonwoo, he’d know what to do or say to tease the other. But if it was too much, he’d know when to stop and praise the other. “Of course! You were the best out there.” Even through all the teasing, he was the most whipped for him. “Gosh I just want to carry him in my pocket at how small he looks.”

 

5\. Seungkwan is loud. But he’s only loud to keep the energy level up. He’s quiet when he needs to be. He’s the one Wonwoo trust the most to lighten up his spirit. “Shh don’t worry. Kwannies here baby. I won’t leave you.” He have him a peck and continued to hug him tighter. “Let it all out. You’ll feel better when you do. I love you baby.”

 

6\. Jeonghan was observant. But also a tease. A combo of Hoshi and Seungkwan I’d say. He’d ask Dino whose baby he was on camera since he’s the maknae but they all know who’s really his baby. His baby was shy at most time but was the sweetest angel of all time. “You’re my baby. And you will be for a long time.”

 

7\. All of seventeen loved him. Maknae line, Hyung line, to them he was their number 1. They couldn’t hurt him. For example, when they had to flick his forehead for his punishment because he lost. Even the audience could see how weak those flicks were but they didn’t care because they wouldn’t hurt their baby. They knew how cold he gets and gave him all their heat packs. They’d suffer for him. “Gosh he’s going to be the end of me.”

 

+1 They love him but he loves them back just as much.

 

“Hey guys! Guess who came out to play.” Jeonghan smiled as he carried Wonwoo to the living room where the others were. Wonwoo struggles to get out of the others grip when he saw the others. “You wanna get down baby?” He nodded and ran towards their leader.

 

“Appa! Appa! Saranghae!” He yelled.

 

Coups almost fell after Wonwoo jumped on him but still smiled. “Now where did that come from little one?”

“Father’s Day!” He laughed. The others also laughed but Seungcheols face turned red. He’d never expected that to happen. He wasn’t a father. Unless you counted Wonwoo who called him that.

 

But he didn’t mind and smiled at the little. “You’re so sweet baby. And smart too. Why don’t you go play with your Hyungies? I’m going to go finish up some work and we can all go to your favorite restaurant and celebrate this day ok?” Wonwoo’s eyes lit up and nodded and ran to give his other Hyungies a kiss.

 

Jeonghan walked to him and smiled while looking at their baby. “What did we do to deserve him?”

 

“Spoil him?”

 

“Shut up, you guys spoiled him. All you guys are whipped.”

 

“And you’re not?”

 

“You know what I mean. So anyways whose gonna pay for 13 people at the restaurant.”

 

“. . . . Split the cost?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I didn’t write one for all the members. I’m sorry...


	13. Swapped | Yoongi x Jihoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Woozi and Yoongi wakes up in different dorms due to their idiotic members.

“Who’s waking up Yoongi? I need to cook up breakfast.” Yelled Jin from the kitchen.

 

Everyone looked at each other then looked at Hoseok. “Why me?” He whined.

 

“You went out with him yesterday and he got drunk, so it’s your responsibility to wake him up.” Jungkook said, rolling his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

Hoseok whined but went up to his room. He slowly opened the door and tip toed over to the other. “Hyung... please wake up.” He shook the sleeping body. “Hyung.” He whined.

 

The persons eyes opened and filled with confusion. “Hyung? Why am I here?” He sat up and looked at the other. “Hoseok Hyung?”

 

Once Hoseok finally took a good look at his face he screamed. “You- You aren’t Yoongi Hyung!. . . Jihoon-ah?” He asked. “Wha- what are you doing here? Where’s Yoongi Hyung?” 

 

The door opened and in came six other members. “I heard screaming what happened? And it wasn’t your ‘ahh there’s a spider’ scream.” Jin asked looking around the room with the other members. “Jihoon? What are you doing here?- wait... Hoseok did you by any chance bring Jihoon home instead of Yoongi?” He asked, slightly glaring at the sunshine. 

 

“Oh yeah!” Everyone looked at Jihoon by his sudden outburst. “Yesterday me and the trio went drinking together and we saw Yoongi Hyung and Hoseok Hyung together and they invited us to join. I fainted after a few drinks and then here I am.” Hoseok gulped. He could see the veins popping out of his hyungs forehead. 

 

“Hoseok. Fix this mess.” Jin growled.

 

The sunshine started babbling our random things. Trying to form a sentence til all he could say was, “but- but- Yoongi Hyung.”

 

By this point everyone left the room except Jin. “Doesn’t matter. He’s going to beat you up anyways.” And that’s when Hoseok knew, he messed up.

 

**********

 

In the Seventeen dorm room, nothing was different. Though Yoongi took this much more seriously and was thinking of ways to get back at Hoseok. 

 

When they all decided to meet at BangTan’s dorm, since it was bigger, Yoongi’s eyes darkened and was ready to kill. “Hoseok...” He said quietly but darkly. Hoseok visibly gulped and hid behind their maknae.

 

Before Yoongi could charge at him, Jihoon wrapped his arms around his waist out of instinct. 

 

The thing about Yoongi and Jihoon was that they were dating but none of the members knew. Yoongi has always gotten into fights and Jihoon has always been the one to stop him. So this came naturally to him when Yoongi was about to beat up Hoseok or whatever he was going to do. 

 

“He wasn’t the only one. The idiot trio did that too.” He whispered, trying to calm his boyfriend down.

 

Yoongi managed to calm down and placed his hands protectively around Jihoon. “Ok. . . Yeah. It was technically our fault for falling asleep while these boys were drunk.”

 

Their moment was disturbed by their leaders. “Care to explain.” Namjoon asked.

 

Yoongi looked at Jihoon asking with their eyes if they want to tell them. Jihoon slightly nodded. “We’re dating. That’s as obvious as it can get.”

 

“Father and son dating!!” Jungkook yelled. 

 

Yoongi’s glare went to the maknae. “Shut it maknae unless you want to get on my bad side. Let’s go Jihoonie. Leave these idiots to think.” And so the two went to the studio and left the peasants to fend for themselves. 

 

“They really do match though. Their personality fits together so much.”

 

“No ones going to question where Hoseok went?”


End file.
